


Tooth-rottingly adorable

by Saraste



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid-fic, M/M, Snuggles & Cuddles, Wolf Derek, Wolfy cuddles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfy Derek likes to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooth-rottingly adorable

Stiles thinks it's the most adorable thing ever. And it _is_ , there's nothing to it. Really, it's to be expected, although Stiles hadn't dared to expect anything about this. 

 

Wolfy Derek likes to snuggle, to cuddle around Stiles in bed or other places where they seem to end up lazing about. That is a fact. But this. 

 

THIS.

 

This is tooth-rotting ly adorable and needs to be saved for future generations in as many pics as Stiles can snap without making Derek irritated. Not that Derek would do anything about being irritated, right now.

 

Now that he's curled around their  _daughter_ .

**Author's Note:**

> This was the end result of watching too many babies & cats/dogs videos. Completely self-indulgent and I regret nothing. It's been so long since I last wrote sterek.


End file.
